duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchess Productions Random Comic Frenzy Clip 29
Duchess Productions' random video of Comic Frenzy. Transcript: * Becky Lopez: So, this is love. All hail Princess Vanellope, the queen of comfyness. * (Misty, and Velma Cheer) * May: Of all the thingamabobs in this entire world, I never thought I'd to wear a real-- What's it called again? Oh, yeah, shirt. "I once had a dream that I might wear a shirt--" * Little Suzy: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on? * Rei Hino: Uh, she's singing. * Little Suzy: Yeah, but there was like music and spotlight, and-- Wait, you all start, too, right? * Kim Possible: That's what happens when a princess sings about her dreams. * Little Suzy: Oh, that's never happened to me. I mean, not even once. * Dee Dee: Why don't you give it a try? What is it you really want? Sing about that. * Little Suzy: Okay, uh, sure. Huh, I can do that. Um, let's see. (Clears Throat) "O Steering Wheel, O Steering Wheel," * (Figaro Screeches) * Little Suzy: "Oh, yes, I want a steering wheel. De-do-boo-boop-wow." * Alice: Well, there's a lot to learn Pac here. So, this steering wheel you sing of, that's a metaphor? * Little Suzy: Oh, no, no. It's not a metaphor. I jus-- I literally want a steering wheel. I think the issue was I was a little pitch-y. * Serena (Pokemon): Maybe a little. But sometimes your song can't start until you go someplace to reflect. * Velma Dinkley: What works for some of us is finding a form of water and starin' at it. * Little Suzy: What? * Misty: Oh, yes. I like to stare at a wishing well. * Nani: I stare at the ocean. * Serena (Pokemon): Horse-trough. * Becky Lopez: Soap bubbles. * Little Suzy: Wait. You're saying if I just stare at some water... * May: Ah! Important water. * Little Suzy: Right. Of course. Important water. I stare at the important water and somehow magically, I'll start singing about my dream? * Dee Dee: For sure. * Little Suzy: Yeah, I don't think so, ladies, but thanks. * WALL-E: 5 minutes, Princesses. Another Which Disney Princess Are You quiz starts in 5 minutes. (He Leaves) * Kim Possible: Well, I guess it's back to the gowns, girls. * Penny: It was lovely to meet you, Vanellope. * Alice: And best of luck finding your song. * (Candace Flynn Speaking Gibberish) * Little Suzy: Uh-huh. What did she just say? * Kim Possible: We don't know. * Nani: We can't understand her. * Sadie Mae Scroggins: She's from the other studio. * Little Suzy: Ah. Clips/Years/Companies: * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Pokemon (Holiday Hi-Jinx, Come What May, The Cave of Mirrors, Ash Catches a Pokemon, & Kindergarten Chaos; @1997 OLM) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Johnny Bravo (Freudian Dip, A Gel for Johnny, Cookie Crisis, & Noir Johnny; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * Sailor Moon (Molly's Folly; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Kim Possible (Mind Games, & Attack of the Killer Bebes; @2002-2007 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Aye Aye Eyes; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * WALL-E (@2008 Disney/Pixar) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb (Tip of the Day; @2007-2015 Disney) * Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (@1987 Warner Bros.) Note: * Audio from Ralph Breaks the Internet. Category:Comic Frenzy Videos Category:Randoms Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript